Anime Style Survivor: Nanpoopnik Island
by Mizu Miyamoto
Summary: It's Survivor, with anime characters in it! Features characters from FMA, InuYasha, Evangelion, Read or Die, Trigun, Fruits Basket, Pokemon, Naruto, and Rorouni Kenshin. Do not read if you are an Ash Ketchuum or pikachu fan.PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Beginning

(Anime style) Survivor

Red Team

Naruto (naruto)

Inu-Yasha (Inu-Yasha)

Rei (Evangelion)

Toboe (Wolf's Rain)

Gluttony (Fullmetal Alchemist)

Kyo (Fruits Basket)

Sanosuke (Rurouni Kenshin)

Maggie (Read or Die)

Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)

Vash (Trigun)

Chapter One

"There is Nanpoopnik Island, straight ahead!" announced Mr. Bob, who was standing at the front of the yacht. A densely forested island lay ahead, just miles away.

"I bet there's some wild pokemon there!" exclaimed Ash Ketchum, a pokemon trainer of age ten.

"I'm hungry," complained Gluttony. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "Why am I stuck with weirdos?" he muttered. Maggie looked up from her book, glanced at the island, and continued reading.

"You know what, I'm gonna beat all of you!" shouted Naruto, "I'm not only gonna be Hokage, I'm also gonna be the winner of this contest!"

"Whatever," sighed Kyo, a fourteen year-old orange haired boy.

"Whooo hoo!" Vash announced, "We're here!" With that, everyone got off the boat and piled onto the beach, including Mr. Bob. He cleared his throat. 'Ah hem, before I depart from this island, I would like everyone to introduce themselves to each other. I would also like to go over the rules. Now, starting with the kid who looks like a girl."

"Hi! I'm Toboe," Toboe introduced.

"I'm Naruto, and I'm gonna be Hokage and the winner of this contest!" Naruto, the orange ninja shouted.

"I'm Sanosuke Sagara," said Sanosuke.

"And I'm Ash Ketchum! I have millions of badges and some pokemon! And, I'm gonna win this contest!" announced Ash.

"No you're not, I am!" snarled Naruto.

"Anyway, continue with the introductions," sighed Mr. Bob. There was an akward silence.

"You're not supposed to be reading now," Toboe whispered into Maggie's ear. Maggie looked up from her book. "I'm Maggie," she said emotionlessly, and returned to her book.

"I'm Kyo Sohma! And Yuki didn't get accepted into the contest! Muhahaha!" Kyo yelled proudly.

"Yeah, I'm Sanosuke Sagara," sighed Sanosuke.

"I think everyone knows who I am. I mean, I am in one of the most popular animes so how could anyone not know my name," stated Inu-Yasha.

"And lastly, I'm Vash the Stampede!" Vash introduced.

"I guess that's everyone," concluded Mr. Bob.

"No. You forgot about me," said a blue haired girl, stepping out from behind Sanosuke, "I am Rei Ayanami."

"Sumimasen, I forgot all about you Rei. Anyway, now to the rules. There is only one rule: you must not kill anyone. Understood everyone?"

"Understood," the ten contestants chorused. They watched Mr. Bob get on to the ship and wave good-bye. When he was out of sight, things began to get nasty.

"I'm going to win, not you, dammit!" Kyo snarled at Naruto.

"No, I'm going to win!" Ash interrupted.

"Yeah right. Neither of you would be able to survive a minute," chuckled Sanosuke, who was sitting down on a rock.

"You take that back!" grolwed Kyo.

"Yeah, take that back!" Ash added.

"Would you guys cut it out already!" Naruto seethed, "I'm the one who's going to win!"

"Now hold on a second," Inu-Yasha butted in," When I get my tank in here I'm gonna kill you all and then I'm going to win!"

"Remember what Mr. Bob said: no killing," Vash reminded, "Besides, killing is bad. It taints the soul and dirties the hands. But, I bet you all are going to break the rules and become diqualified. That is why I will win!"

"You can just smell the testosterone in the air, can't you?" Maggie asked Toboe, "Why aren't you over there arguing like the other guys?"

"I just don't like to get in fights," said Toboe, "I don't like to hurt people."

"Excuse me, but what are we going to eat?" Rei interrupted, watching Gluttony stuff a rock in his mouth.

"I'll go look for something," said Toboe. He walked over to the group of squabbling men. "Hey, are we going to search for food or something?" Toboe questioned innocently.

"I'll use Pikachu to get some food for us," said Ash. He let Pikachu out of its pokeball. "Pika pika," Pikachu pika-ed. Everyone eyed Pikachu with hunger. "Pika pik?" Pikachu questioned, looking up at everyone.

"Yum. I never knew pokemon tasted so good," proclaimed Vash.

"My Pikachu…" sobbed Ash, "PIKACHU!"

"Hey, if you're not going to have your leg of Pikachu, I'll take it," said Sanosuke.

"You can have it," cried Ash, "PIKACHUUUUUUUUU!"

"It was a bit bony, don't you think Kyo?" Naruto asked Kyo (they recently became friends).

"It could of used some BBQ sauce," the orange haired one replied.

"Me wants more," said Gluttony, his stomach gurgling.

"Wait, Mr. Bob never said you would be in the contest," Maggie brought up.

"He's probably just an inhabitant of this island," suggested Toboe.

"Well, I'm going to bed," announced Rei.

"Yeah, me too," added Sanosuke, "Somebody needs to shut Ash up though."

"I'll do the honors!" exclaimed Inu-Yasha. Soon enough, Ash was silent. Silent for good, that is.

"I'll take patrol duty along with Sano," Vash volunteered. And so, day one was finished on the Island of Nanpoopnik.


	2. Pika no more

Chapter Two

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Sunlight blinded him, causing him to put his hands over his eyes. He looked at the others. They were fast asleep. A crab crawled over Sanosuke's chest. "I wanna ride the pony," Sanosuke groaned. With this, Rei woke up. She noticed Vash's hand was on her leg. "Stupid pervert," she growled, pushing Vash's hand off her leg. Then Vash woke up.

"Good morning," he said to Rei. She ignored him.

"Hmmm, so she's playing hard to get," Vash muttered under his breath.

"Good morning Vash," greeted Toboe cheerfully, woke from his slumber a few seconds ago.

"Hello!" replied Vash, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep"

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" growled Kyo.

"Sorry," Toboe apologized.

"Well, I guess it's too late now that I'm wide awake," said Kyo angrily.

"Hungry," grunted Gluttony, who hobbled his way over to everyone.

"No Gluttony, you may not eat us," Rei informed. Gluttony walked away, and ate a live seagull in one bite. Next, he pulled out a giant straw and sucked all the water out of the Indian Ocean. Strangely though, he didn't gain any size. Eveyone's jaws dropped to the ground in amazement.

"How did he do that?" asked Kyo, dumbfounded.

"I wonder if he used some type of jutsu," wondered Naruto.

"Well, I geuss now that's he sucked up all the water in the Indian Ocean, I guess we can just pick fish up off of what used to be the sea floor," said Toboe, "We won't have to look for food for quite awhile now. Hey, who wants to come with me to gather fish?"

"I will," answered Rei.

"Count me in," said Vash.

"Man, I can't carry anymore fish if the world depended on it," sighed Vash, carrying fish in his hands and in his coat.

"I'm full too," alerted Rei, picking up her last fish.

"Okay, then we'll head back," said Toboe.

"It's a pirate ship made of doughnuts!' exclaimed Vash, spotting a giant ship made of doughnuts nearby. He dropped his fish in excitement, and ran over to it.

"Wait, come back here!" shouted Toboe.

"It's too late. He's too obsessed with doughnuts," Rei informed. The doughnut ship began to float off the ground. "WHOO! TO DOUGHNUT LAND I GO!" shouted Vash, waving from his doughnut boat. So Vash quit the contest and traveled the world in his doughnut ship.

Meanwhile, back on the island, everyone was having a feast of fish for breakfast. The Indian Ocean was back, but only because some of the Pacific Ocean had flowed into it. Maggie was reading a newspaper with the headlines "Gluttony saves world from effects of global warming."

"So, I guess we don't have to worry about Vash anymore," said Inu-Yasha.

"This increases my chances of winning! I'll make sure everyone knows the name Uzumaki Naruto!" shouted Naruto, a fist raised in the air.

"It increases everyone's chances of winning, you idiot," Sanosuke pointed out.

"That's it! I've had it! Kage bushin no jutsu! (Technique of the Shadow Doppleganger for those who don't know Japanese)" shouted Naruto angrily, clones of him appearing everywhere.

Rei ducked behind a boulder. Toboe hid behind a palm tree.

"I'll fight the winner!" shouted Inu-Yasha.

"Idiots," muttered Kyo.

Naruto clones charged at Sanosuke right and left. He cut them down to size with his giant sword.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto chanted again, and more copies of him appeared. This time however, they all threw shuriken at Sanosuke. One shuriken lodged itself in Sanosuke's shoulder, and another one got stuck in his foot. He slashed at the real Naruto with his sword, and a large cut appeared on Naruto's chest.

"Guys, stop fighting!" ordered Toboe.

"I don't think that's going to work," said Kawa, who suddenly appeared next to Toboe. Kawa is a wolf, by the way.

"They're going to fight to the death," Rei disclosed, "This isn't going to be pretty. Maggie continued to read her newspaper.

"You're going down kid," growled Sanosuke, pulling the shuriken out of his foot and shoulder.

"You wish, old man," sneered Naruto, blood trickiling down his chest.

Who will win? Who will lose? Read about it in Anime Style Survivor: Nanpoopkin Island, chapter three! And please review, but don't flame me.

To be continued.


	3. Doughnuts?

Chapter Three

Dislcamier: As always, me no won, you no sue. That is all.

Last chapter in Nanpoopnik Island, Vash sailed away in a ship made purely of doughnuts. Naruto and Sanosuke got in a heated fight, which is still going on.

"Die you idiot!" shouted Sanosuke, swinging his Zanzabatou sword at Naruto. Naruto dodged the attack, and sent flaming kunai flying at Sanosuke. Sano knocked the kunai down.

"Noodle no jutsu!" shouted Naruto, a new jutsu he learned from his sensei Kakashi. Noodles flew out of Naruto's hands and wrapped themselves around Sanosuke.

"What the heck is this? Spaghetti?" Sanosuke questioned angrily.

"ROSANGEN!" hollered Naruto. A ball of blue energy crackled in his hands. He flung it at Sanosuke, and in mere seconds, Sano was nothing but a pile of ash (sorry rurouni fans!). The fan girls screamed in horror. Naruto dusted his hands off and smiled triumphantly.

"Hey, where's Sano?" asked Toboe, looking around.

"Over here," chuckled Naruto, pointing a pile of ashes.

"No you idiot, I'm over here," said a gruff voice.

"NANI! You're still alive?" gasped Naruto.

"Yes," replied Sanosuke, stepping out from behind a tree.

"Tha-" Sanosuke interrupted Naruto. "I believe I have met my match. Therefore, I quit this game," said Sanosuke. He borrowed Kyo's cellphone and dialed for a helicopter made of cream cheese. In just a little over an hour, Sanosuke was picked up by the helicopter made of cream cheese and sent back to his home in Japan.Then without warning, a scream erupted from nearby. The group saw Maggie curled up by a log, crying.

"What is it Maggie?" questioned Toboe.

"I don't have anything else left to read!" she cried.

"Let me chop her up!" exclaimed Inu-Yasha.

"No Inu-Yasha. Maggie doesn't deserve that," said Toboe.

"Yeah, the only reason we chopped Ash up was because he was not nly a cry baby, but a loser whose best friend is a yellow rodent who got plugged into an electrical socket," grumbled Kyo.

"We could make her a book to read," Rei pointed out.

"Oh my God! That's like the second time I've heard her talk!" shouted Naruto.

"Actually it's the third," corrected Inu-Yasha.

"Anyway," said Toboe, "We are supposed to be helping Maggie." Maggie was still curled up crying.

"What are we to do?" questioned Toboe, his head in his hands.

To Be Continued

So, what will they do to help Maggie cheer up? Or will they do just the opposite? Find out in the next chapter!"


	4. The Fight

Chapter Four

"Book…I need book…," moaned Maggie.

"I can't stand it anymore!" growled Inu-Yasha, "No more whining!"

"No! Don't chop her!" pleaded Toboe, dashing out in front of Inu-Yasha.

"Get out of my way you little runt or I'll chop you up too!" Inu-Yasha snarled, knocking Toboe to the ground with a swift slap of his hand. Rei helped him off the ground.

"Prepare to die, whining bookworm!" shouted Inu-Yasha, raising the Tetsusaiga into the air. All of a sudden, a book as large as an adult human fell out of the sky and squished Inu-Yasha flat.

"BOOK!" exclaimed Maggie happily, opening the large compilation of literature.

"I guess that should do her well for awhile," said Kyo, eating a bag of marshmellows.

"What about Inu-Yasha?" questioned Rei, "I think he's dead."

"No, he's still alive," said Naruto, "Right now, Inu-Yasha is trapped inside of the book as a manga character. Look for yourselves." Everyone ran over to Maggie's book, and sure enough, Inu-Yasha was in there, in all his manga-fied glory.

"Guys, I sense something bad," alerted Toboe, sniffing the air,"I smell a hurricane brewing out in the distance. We have to move to higher ground or we'll die."

"But where to?" questioned Rei. Something wet touched her foot. She looked down and noticed it was water.

"It's closer than I thought!" remarked Toboe, "The water level is already rising! We have to go to the center of the island now!" So the five began their trek (Naruto and Kyo carried the giant book) to the center to the islnd, unaware of the dangers ahead.

To be continued….


	5. Killer Monkeys and a Typhoon

Chapter Five

"Stupid branches," snarled Kyo, knocking several tree branches aside. He forgot he was helping Naruto carry the giant book. Subsequently, the book fell, Naruto lost his grip, and it fell on his foot.

"What was that for!" yelled Naruto angrily.

"Shut up! You're just as bad as Yuki!" Kyo retorted.

"Cut it out you two," Toboe butted in, "We're supposed to find shelter before the hurricane hits!"

"He started it!" muttered Naruto. Rei put her finger to her lips, as if trying to quiet everyone. "Do you hear that? It's some sort of growling," whispered Rei. Some bushes moved. Maggie looked around nervously. Then, without warning, a collossal monkey leaped out of the bushes. It's eyes were crimson with fire, and it had nine inch long nails of steel that were drenched with blood from it's latest victim.

"AHHHH! IT'S A KILLER MONKEY!" everyone screamed, except Rei.

"Rosangen!" shouted Naruto, using his famous attack on the monkey. The killer monkey ate the rosangen, and spit it back out. It whooshed past the group and sizzled the giant book to ashes.

"MY BOOK!" screamed Maggie. She went into a violent rage, picked the monkey up, hoisted it over her head, and drop-kicked it. It flew off in the distance, never to be seen again. "My book…," she sobbed.

"We have more to worry about now than your book! Look at the sky!" gasped Naruto. The sky was a deep, ash grey. Rain began to torrent down onto the group, and thunder boomed. "IT'S HERE! THE HURRICANE IS HERE!" Toboe yelled, "WE'RE TOO LATE!" A sudden gust of wind swept by and knocked a tree branch to the ground, barely missing Kyo. But that wasn't the worst of it. From far off, there was a roaring noise, like a waterfall. It seemed to get closer each second.

"RUN!" shouted Toboe. Before anyone could do anything, a surge of water plowed over the five anime characters. _"What the heck?"_ thought Kyo as he swirled around and around underwater. He could see Rei being tossed around in the torrent of water like a ragdoll. He tried to swim over to her, but the water was too powerful him. His breath began to expire. "_Is this going to be how it ends? Goodbye-Tohru. I wish I could have beat Yuki in a fight…"_ And then, he succumbed to the water.

To Be continued….


	6. Rescue, and more doughnuts

Chapter Six

Vash munched on a glazed doughnut, and gazed out over the edge of his ship. Nanpoopnik Island was a mess; trees were knocked down, and there were dead animal carcasses everywhere. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something orange. He got out a pair of binoculars and looked at it closely. It was Kyo Sohma. His body floated on the top of the water, lifelessly.

_"I hope he's not dead," _Vash hoped. He drove his doughnut ship over to Kyo. Next, he got out a rowboat, lowered it down into the water, and jumped inside. As he pulled Kyo out of the water, his muscles screamed with pain, for he had not lifted something as heavy as Kyo for a very long time. "Kyo! Wake up! Kyo!" Vash pleaded, shaking Kyo's body. _Geez, I hope I don't have to do mouth to mouth respiration…_

"I will help him," said a monotone voice. Vash turned around. Behind him was Rei Ayanami.

"Hello there Rei!" said Vash cheerfully. Rei ignored him, and began breathing air into Kyo. _"Aww man, I wish she was doing that to me…" _Vash thought. There was a coughing noise. Rei Ayanami backed away from the orange-haired boy. Kyo's eyes opened. "Where am I?" he questioned, looking around, "Wait! You're Vash! You're the guy who went away in a ship of doughnuts! And you're Rei, the girl who never talks!"

"You owe her your thanks. She saved your life," Vash pointed out. Kyo turned deep red. "Do you mean she?"

"Yes, she did," stated Vash. Kyo fainted.

"Well at least he's alive," sighed Rei, "But what about Maggie, Toboe, and Naruto?"

"BOOOOOOOOOK!I NEED NEW BOOOOOOOK!" shouted a voice.

"Well, I don't think we'll have any trouble finding Maggie, " said Vash, pointing at Maggie, who was floating a few yards away on the giant Inu-Yasha book.

Later in the day, Naruto and Toboe were found, both alive. "Here, have a doughnut," offered Vash, handing a doughnut to Naruto.

"Do you have any ramen?" Naruto questioned.

"Nope"

"I NEEED BOOOOOOOK!" screamed Maggie, for the millionth time.

"Well, it looks like I'm going have to take Maggie home," sighed Vash, "I don't think she can survive much longer. Everyone looked at Maggie, and saw that she was foaming at the mouth. "So, I'll leave you guys at the island with some doughnuts," Vash said, handing a chocolate doughnut to Rei.

The four waved goodbye as they watched Vash and Maggie sail off into the distance.

"Man, I'm glad she's gone. I was getting fed up with her," said Kyo, who was now fully conscious.

"I thought she was nice, " Toboe said, smiling, "I hope I get to see her soon."

"Anyone for a doughnut?" asked Naruto, stuffing a sprinkle doughnut into his mouth, "These things are really addicting."

Next time in Anime Style Survivor: Now that there are four contestants left, the action begins to heat up! A fight breaks out between two of them, and another dies, and comes back to life! See it all in Anime Style Survivor: Nanpoopnik Island, chapter seven.


	7. The End

Chapter Seven

It was a week since Vash and Maggie departed from the island. The sun beat down on the four anime characters, giving three of them tans, and one of them sunburn. "I'm hungry…," Naruto whined as his stomach growled like an angry dog.

"I'm hungry like the wolf…," sighed Toboe.

"I feel like a starved cat…," muttered Kyo. Rei looked through the bag that contained the doughnuts. "There's one left," she announced. Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground.

"What flavor?" asked Naruto.

"It's a chocolate éclair."

"MUST EAT DOUGHNUT!" shouted Kyo in rage.

"NO! I MUST EAT DOUGHNUT!" Naruto yelled back.

"I'll go catch us a rabbit," Toboe remarked.

"DOUGHNUT!" screamed Kyo, tackling Naruto to the ground. There was a poof of orange smoke, and in Kyo's place was a heap of clothes and an orange cat.

"Where did the cat come from?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"I'm the cat you idiot!" snarled Kyo.

"What a weird type of jutsu," said Naruto, "Anyway….I EAT DOUGHNUT!"

"I got the rabbit!" announced Toboe.

"Hey, where did the doughnut go?" Naruto asked, looking in the doughnut bag. Rei was licking icing off her fingers.

"YOU GOT THE DOUGHNUT? DIE YOU!" shouted Naruto, flinging a kunai into Rei's head. She dropped to the ground.

"NO! Rei!" gasped Toboe, running to Rei's side, "DARN YOU NARUTO! YOU BROKE THE RULE! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KILL ANYONE!"

"It's alright Toboe, " said Rei with the last of her life, "I can be replaced." And then, Rei passed away.

"Oh, um…sorry Rei…," apologized Naruto. But the sorry wasn't good enough for Toboe. Toboe leaped at Naruto in his wolf form, and sunk his teeth deep into Naruto's leg. With a powerful thrash of his neck, Toboe ripped a large piece of flesh off of Naruto's leg.

"Kage bushin no- Naruto's words were stopped. Toboe knocked out the orange ninja with a swift punch to Naruto's head (Toboe was back in human form).

"What have I done?" gasped Toboe, spitting out the Naruto flesh in his mouth.

"Here, call a helicopter," said Kyo, tossing his orange cellphone to Toboe. Toboe dialed a number.

"I didn't mean to hurt him that bad…," cried Toboe.

"Hello," said a very, very familiar voice. It was Rei.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!SHE'S BACK FROM THE DEAD!" Toboe and Kyo screamed in unison.

"No. I merely got a new body. This body is a clone of my old one," Rei informed.

"So you're not dead?" gasped Kyo.

"No."

Before Naruto lost too much blood, a Life Flight helicopter came by and picked him up. Even though he didn't win the competition, Naruto later won a ten million dollar lottery and bought himself a mansion made of ramen.

Anyway, back to the real part of the story.

"This is good rotisserie rabbit," Kyo complemented Toboe, "But, you know what, I'm getting tired of living out in the wild. I have to admit, I miss Tohru's home made meals."

"Tohru?" questioned Rei.

"She's a friend of mine."

"Hey, what's the glowing light?" Rei asked, poitning up at the sky.

"NO! It's Darcia!" shouted Toboe.

"No! Not him!" gasped Kyo.

"Why are you afraid of him?"

There was a long silence. "It is because I am a Flower Maiden," stated Kyo.

"BUT YOU'RE A MAN!" gasped Toboe.

"No, I am female," sighed Kyo. Rei raised an eyebrow.

"There's no way!" said Toboe, shocked.

"You look like a girl, but you're a man. Looks are deceiving. Now hide me before Darcia sees me!" oredered Kyo. But it was too late. A beam of green energy emnated from Darcia's ship, and beamed the Flower Maiden Kyo up.

"Kyo!" cried Toboe.

"And now, it's coming for you," said Rei, freakishly.

"What's coming for me? Darcia?"

"No," Rei replied. Out in the distance, there was a loud booming noise. Then, an enormous blue hand scooped up Toboe.

"What is this?" Toboe questioned, scared, looking up at a giant blue humanoid robot.

'This is Evangelion Unit Zero. And now, it has you," said Rei. And before you could say "Germany" the blue Evangelion threw Toboe to Frankfurt. There he married Kawa, and they lived in a cute little cottage on the edge of the woods.

Rei, who was the winner of the contest, got a brand new paint job for her Evangelion, which is now painted hot pink. She lives with Shinji Ikari in a mansion complete with a spa, five car garage (plus an EVA garage), a pool, and a cupboard filled with pocky.

The End.


End file.
